Dreams of memories
by broken and bleeding wings
Summary: Rose is betrayed by her best friend and her lover, by eachother. She is hurt, but isnt the only one feeling the pain. Christian also has his share of the pain. The betrayel brings them closer. Rose awakes, it was just a dream. Or was it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first VA fanfic, hope you like it. Christian Forever! 3**

"Don't talk to me!" I yelled in Dimitri's face.

"Rosa" he pleaded.

"Don't call me that!" I continued to yell.

"I didn't mean it…" he started but I cut him off by slapping him as hard as I could.

I stormed off and once I was out of his sight I began running.

"Hey Rose" someone called my name. I had subconsciously decided to just run and ignore everyone, but something about this voice made me stop. By the time I had came to a halt I realized it was Christian that had called my name.

"Have you seen Lissa?" He asked me. Oh god. He didn't know yet. "No" I said unemotionally. "Liar" he smirked. I bit my lip, not sure if I should tell him or let Lissa tell him. "Rose? Is something wrong?" he asked. "I'm sorry Christian, I have to go" I said. "Since when do you say sorry? Something really has to be wrong" he tried to joke. I just turned and ran.

I noticed Christian had just come from the church, so I knew he wouldn't go there so I went inside and climbed into the attic. I just sat there rocking myself and staring at the wall. Finally a tear spilled out, and with it, a whole bloody waterfall followed.

***Flashback***

_I was sitting on my bed, brushing my hair for Dimitri was taking me out tonight. All of a sudden I gasped as I was sucked into Lissa's mind. I felt his hands on my bare skin. His skin was warm as it was pressed against mine. I inwardly groaned knowing I had been sucked into another privet time between Lissa and Christian. "Lissa" the guy moaned and I froze. Since when did Christian have a Russian accent? It wasn't Christian Lissa was making love to. It was Dimitri. _

***End of Flashback***

"Rose?" a soft voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Christian?" I croaked. I looked up to see his face covered in tears. He knew.

He came and sat beside me and we just sat there in silence. I sniffed and more tears fell down my face. He put his arm around me and hugged me to him.

His body was warm and inviting so I snuggled in closer. "It's going to be ok" he whispered and bent his head and his soaked cheek was touching mine.

* * *

><p>I awoke and sat up in bed with a gasp.<p>

"You ok baby?" a deep voice came from beside me.

"Yeah, just a weird dream" I smiled lying back down and he wrapped his arms around me.

I lay their in his muscular arms. I stared at the ring on my finger.

"Excited about today?" he whispered in my ear. "Cant wait. You know the groom isn't supposed to see the bride on the wedding day until that moment" I giggled. "Well we were supposed to have a summer wedding, not a winter wedding" he grinned. "Well we had to move it forward a couple of months so I'd fit into my dress" I smiled. "Yeah, by the time we were going to get married, you'd probably be in labor" he grinned kissing my stomach that didn't quite have a defined bump yet.

"Do you know what the best part about today will be?" He asked me. "When I say 'I do'" I teased. "Well that and the moment you become my wife" he said twirling a piece of my hair inbetween his fingers.

"I love you so much Rose" he sighed. "My dream was about the day we fianlly saw what we meant to each other" I said as I ran my fingers through his black hair and kissed his usually smirking lips. "And ever since then I loved you to Christian" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this the second chapter. It's pretty lame but meh**

"Guess what" Christian asked me, grinning.

"What?" I asked.

"Your turning 24 soon" he grinned and I laughed.

"Is that you trying to prove you remember my birthday?" I asked and he laughed.

"Mummy. Daddy" my baby laughed running up to us.

Christian and I had a little girl. Her name was Lilly. She had black hair and blue eyes, just like Christian. She had his snarky and witty attitude, along with my bad-ass attitude. She was 4 and she stumbled as she ran at us, jumping into Christian's open arms.

He kissed her forehead and she giggled.

I sighed as the castle came into sight. We had been requested back at the court, the same place where Lissa, now Queen Lissa ruled.

We were soon enrolling Lilly in ST. Vladimir's and needed to talk about it with the queen first.

Neither Christian nor I had talked to Lissa since that day she betrayed us. I hadn't talked to Dimitri either and I wondered if they were still together.

We walked into the castle and it wasn't long before someone called my name.

"Rose?" I turned to come face to face with a familiar looking baby-faced man.

"Eddie?" I asked.

"I knew I'd see you again" he grinned and hugged me.

"Wow its been ages. How are you?" I asked, smiling. It was so great to see an old friend. No one from my past had seen me or Christian since we had ran away together.

"So how's life?" I asked him.

"Well Mia and I got married. She's pregnant now" he grinned.

"Wow, that's amazing" I said and Christian shook his hand.

"What about you two? You both just disappeared one day and were never heard of again" Eddie asked. "Well..." I grinned and flashed him my ring. "Holy crap" his eyes went wide, then wider once he saw Lily.

"This isn't? You aren't?" he asked flabbergasted. "This is Lilly" I grinned. "Wow. Never saw that coming" he said then introduced himself to Lilly.

It wasn't long before we had to leave. We promised we'd meet up for lunch and he would bring Mia.

We walked into the court and settled down, my heart racing.

The doors opened and Lissa glided in, followed by Dimitri. He was wearing a crown.

"Rose? Christian?" She asked once she saw us.

Her eyes filled with tears and I heard a tiny gasp from bother her and Dimitri as they saw both mine and Christian's hands linked and Lilly sitting in between us.


End file.
